


Fairy Games

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Cho is feeling empty and alone - Luna fills the void with the help of a few of her fairyfriends.





	Fairy Games

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is a companion piece to my first story - Friendly Games - but it can also stand on its own. It was inspired by the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Amy Lee's voice will forever enchant me.  


* * *

 

**Fairy Games**

 

 

Luna brushed Cho's raven locks away from her face as the dark beauty sobbed on her shoulder once again. Her slender arms glowed against Cho's tan skin as they encircled her waist. Cho sighed as Luna swayed them back and forth and began to sing the odd little lullaby that she had grown to love.

 

“In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby 

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me”

 

Luna's lilting voice floated through the room as the words washed over her. She flicked her wand and soft puffs of lavender began dancing around the room as delicate flowers clung to the ceiling. Cho smiled softly as she breathed in the subtle aroma of her conjured paradise. 

 

"You're the only friend I have left, Luna. Please don't ever leave me. We're friends forever, right?" Cho choked out between her sobs. 

 

Luna and Cho had never really been known as friends before - but things had changed- Cho had changed. Ever since Cedric died she had become a mere ghost of her former self. She tried to shake his memory by dating Harry, but it didn't help. She had tried her usual shopping trips, gossiping with the girls, playing Quidditch – anything and everything. Nothing helped. Everything felt so cold and empty. Everything, except for being with Luna. Luna was always there to comfort her and wipe away her tears. Luna stayed by her side when everyone else had grown tired of her sulking and left her behind. 

 

“Forever, yes. That would be quite lovely,” Luna murmured as she stroked Cho's cheek. She captured one of Cho's tears in the palm of her hand and watched as it soaked into her porcelain skin. “Your tears are quite lovely,” she muttered as she caught a few more that had freshly fallen. Cho simply nodded. She had become accustomed to Luna's odd comments and had even grown to crave them. Her breath caught as Luna gently kissed away a tear near the corner of her mouth. “Mmm...they taste lovely as well,” Luna sighed. An odd warmth began to spread through Cho's veins. 

 

Luna collected another handful of tears, then slipped her wand out from behind her ear. Quietly she chanted an odd spell that Cho had never heard before – Chrystalis Trystia. She tapped her fist with the tip of her wand then opened her hand to reveal a palm full of glittering jewels. Luna handed a few of the delicate crystals to Cho and smiled. Cho stared at the aqua coloured teardrops in her hand. 

 

“How can something so beautiful be caused by such sadness?” Cho whispered. 

 

Luna tilted her head and looked around the room. “Beauty comes from many odd places,” Luna replied. “You just have to open your eyes and listen to things through a different light.” Luna sighed dreamily and continued her lullaby. 

 

“Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story” 

 

Cho chuckled softly as Luna sang. Sometimes she wondered how her odd young friend had landed in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff. “Silly girl,” she thought to herself. “Everyone knows that you listen with your ears, not your eyes.” 

 

Luna opened up one of the Butterbeer corks hanging from her necklace and stored the remaining crystals inside before charming it shut. Cho fingered her collection of crystals and held one up to the torch hovering over her bed. The teardrop shimmered and cast blue sparks of light around the room. Cho gasped as she looked around the dorm. Slowly she began to hear things she had never heard before. She heard gentle laughter, soft whispers, the sound of wings beating and the patter of tiny little feet. She searched the room for the origin of such sounds, but everything was the same. Everything, except for Luna. 

 

Cho looked at Luna through the crystal and felt as if she was seeing the petite blond for the first time. Luna was surrounded by a soft glow that shimmered and rippled like liquid. Her silver- grey eyes swirled like pools of mercury. Her hair was flecked with aqua as the soft light danced across it's silky, golden threads. For the first time ever Cho saw such beauty that it took her breath away. 

 

Luna's delicate lips curved into a smile that made Cho's heart skip a beat. Luna blinked and looked at her questioningly. Cho startled, and just like that the vision was gone. She smiled awkwardly and blushed as she realised she had been caught staring at Luna.

 

“Oh, I see that you have found your smile,” Luna stated casually. “Now is the time to do some of those silly things that use to make you so happy. Like father said in his article on tracking the Blibbering Humdinger - timing is everything you know.” Luna sat thoughtfully for a moment. “I've got it,” she chirped suddenly. “Let's play dress up. Oh, Cho - you would make a perfect dolly!” 

 

Cho couldn't help but laugh at Luna's odd suggestion. Luna truly came up with some of the strangest ideas she had ever heard. Cho's embarrassment over staring at Luna was quickly forgotten as her giggle turned into a belly laugh. Seemingly oblivious to Cho's reaction, Luna babbled on. 

 

“Oh, yes. My mother and I used to play dress up all the time. When she was doing her research of course.” Luna reached out and collected Cho's handful of glittering tears. With a flick of her wand she transfigured them into a glittering headband and put it in Cho's hair. The aqua coloured gems glowed against Cho's dark tresses. “We would dress up like fairies and eat ice cream in the garden with the gnomes. It always put a smile on my face. What do you think, Cho? Cho...what's so funny?” Luna finally paused to take a breath and stopped babbling for a moment to wait for Cho's reply. 

 

“Luna,” Cho replied through her giggles. “I don’t think mother saved my dress up gowns. And if she has, it stands to reason that they would no longer fit, don't you think?”

 

Luna's eyes sparkled with laughter. “Oh, don't be silly, Cho. We don't need those childish costumes. It's Hogsmeade weekend. We can browse through the apparel stores and pick out outfits for each other. It will be like going on a shopping spree without the spending.” 

 

Cho could see that Luna was quite serious about this little idea, and she knew that once Luna was serious about something, nothing could change her mind. Cho shook her head and gave in. “Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade is just what I need,” she thought as she fingered the crystal band. "Come on, Luna. Let's get out of here. We've got some dressing up to do!" The two girls hugged briefly before setting out for their adventure. 

 

Luna smiled warmly as she followed Cho to the castle lawn to meet the other students for the trip into Hogsmeade. As soon as they arrived, Cho pulled her into a quaint little shop and began oohing and cooing. Three stores later Cho smiled as Luna tried on a fuzzy orange sweater sprinkled with fairy lights that Cho had picked out for her. Cho had to admit that she was enjoying their little game of dress up so far. 

 

Luna picked out a matching purple sweater with embroidered butterflies for Cho. Luna couldn't help but admire Cho's curves as the sweater gently hugged her swelling breasts. The two girls quickly decided to purchase the sweaters, then flitted through the store to pick out more tops, skirts and dresses for each other. Cho dipped back into the dressing room to try on a pink ballerina top that laced up in the back. As Luna was picking it out she thought to herself that the pale pink satin would look like a dream against Cho's warm brown skin. She was surprised to see that Cho had picked the same top for her in a pale shade of blue that reminded her of melting ice. Luna began picturing herself covered in rivulets of water as Cho kneeled at her feet to catch the icy droplets. Luna shook her head trying to chase her odd thoughts away. “Must be a Nargle infestation,” she thought to herself. 

 

Luna heard an odd commotion in the dressing room just as she thought she had spotted one of the lust inducing little buggers. 

 

"Ugh!" Cho exclaimed from behind the locked door. 

 

Luna knocked gently. "What's the matter, Cho?" Cho opened the door and pulled her in. Luna stifled a laugh as she saw how badly Cho had knotted up the delicate laces. 

 

"Here, let me help," she offered. Luna unlaced the top then started threading the ribbon back through the hooks. Cho flushed and felt a bit light headed as Luna's fingers brushed against the curve of her spine. She was oblivious to the way Luna's heart raced at the sight of the pale satin underneath her jet-black hair. When Luna looked at their reflection in the mirror she saw that Cho was crying, again. 

 

Cho turned to Luna and started to apologise. She reassured Luna that she was having fun and that she enjoyed spending time with her – she was just feeling frustrated. Luna nodded sympathetically as Cho mumbled something about how tired Luna must be of her weeping. Luna tenderly brushed away her tears and cupped her chin. Slowly she smiled a tilted smile and pulled Cho's face towards her - planting a passionate kiss on her lips. 

 

The kiss was over almost as soon as it started. A startled Cho pulled away and stumbled backwards against the mirror. Seeing the shocked look on Cho's tear stained face sent Luna into a spiralling panic. 

 

Luna stared wide-eyed and began to babble an apology of her own. "Oh, my. How odd of me. Oh, Cho, please don't be angry. I'm so sorry. It must be the Nargles. I should have known they were up to something when I heard them giggling." Luna sank down onto the bench and took a deep breath as tears began to stream down her pale face. “Oh dear. Have I ruined it, Cho?,” Luna asked sadly. “Have I ruined our forever?”

 

Cho sat down beside Luna. She fingered the crystal headband that rested in her hair as she tried to follow what Luna was saying. Her head was swimming and the warmth that she had felt earlier in the dorm began to rise in her cheeks. Gently she pressed her fingertips against Luna's pouting lips to stop the barrage of words. "Nothing has been ruined, Luna. Just calm down and please stop talking for a moment!" 

 

Luna looked up at her cautiously. Cho looked as if she was struggling over some sort of life altering decision. Her eyes were full of doubt, confusion and something else that Luna was shocked to see. Cho quickly cast a string of privacy charms on the dressing room doors. Before Luna could question her, Cho placed her hands around Luna's waist and pulled her close. The warmth spreading through Cho's veins became a blaze as she felt Luna's skin pressed against her. Luna's shimmering silver eyes looked startled as Cho's lips found their way to hers. 

 

In the instant that their lips reconnected, Cho realised that she felt more complete and alive than she had in years. Tears began streaming down her face and sobs racked her body. Luna tried to pull away, to comfort her – but Cho refused to break their connection. She clung to Luna like a lifeline and kissed her with every ounce of passion she could call forth. Cho was determined to make Luna see how much she needed her, how much she wanted her. She had to show Luna that these feelings had nothing to do with Nargles or any other such interference – it was pure emotion, lust, love, want. 

 

Luna ran her hand under the hem of Cho's sweater and trailed her fingertips in comforting circles along the small of her back. Cho's sobs began to subside as she continued to explore Luna's mouth, the angles of her jaw line and the delicate skin along her neck. Luna made the most delicious mewling sounds as she melted into Cho's embrace. 

 

The two girls finally separated long enough to draw in the necessary breath of life. Luna brushed her fingertips against Cho's lips and began to kiss away the salty trails that covered her face. She faintly thought of raindrops dripping over them as she caught a stray tear on her tongue and relished the salty taste. 

 

Cho ran her fingers through Luna's golden hair and sighed contentedly. “Luna,” Cho whispered breathlessly as she traced the shell of her ear beneath the golden locks. All of the words that she had thought to say disappeared as she stopped and stared into the silver orbs of Luna's eyes. Luna caressed her cheek and nodded as if she understood. Cho closed her eyes and relished the soft giggles and whispers of forever drifting from the shadows as she faded into Luna's arms. “I could get quite used to playing these little games,” she thought to herself as her tongue slipped past Luna's lips once again. 

 

 


End file.
